April Picture Challenge
by Mullerakanat
Summary: A short story for the April picture challenge regarding Michaela and Sully's romance.


**April Picture Challenge**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun._

Michaela made her way to where Sully was sat on the grassy bank next to their homestead with Wolf. Wolf was sniffing around in the dirt, occasionally licking Sully's fingers in his own affectionate way. She smiled softly and patted the animal's soft fur as she lowered herself to the ground next to Sully.

"You have been rather quiet since we came home from town,"

He turned to face her with a warm smile on his face. "I'm just contemplating how lucky I am,"

Michaela smiled affectionately. They both turned their attention Wolf. "Do you think he knows?" she said. Enjoying the warm sun rays and the peaceful surroundings.

"He probably senses things will be changing," Sully scratched behind Wolf's ears.

Together they sat in comfortable silence listening to the sounds nature around them. "Are you sure you're ok?" She felt the need to be reassured.

Sully turned smiling warmly at her. "Sometimes words can't express how I feel," reaching up he caressed her soft cheek. Leaning he kissed her softly and tenderly.

"You look very beautiful today." He grinned. Michaela turned up the corner of her mouth in a teasing manner. "Don't I look beautiful every day?"

"Mmm every single day..."Sully leaned in to kiss her again but Wolf intercepted the kiss. Wolf licked his master's cheek gaining his attention again. Sully turned to wolf trying to calm him. To the left of him Michaela began to laughing.

"I guess he was feeling left out!" she chuckled.

Sully calmed Wolf by scratching his ears and ruffling his fur. "Umm maybe but he'll have to get used to less of our attention when the baby comes," He turned back to Michaela "Now where was I?" he began to lean in to kiss her but was stopped when he felt Michaela's hands on his chest halting his progress.

"I don't think so with Wolf slobber all over you!" She grinned.

He wiped at his face "Better?"

She kissed him "Better...,"

"How ya feeling?" he placed his hand upon her abdomen, where the life that they created was safely nestled.

"I feel...incredible. Only...," She added.

"Only what?" a look of concern crossed his features.

"Only I worry... I worry about the delivery. I worry that it'll hurt too much," She sighed.

"You'll do fine Michaela, trust me. You're the strongest person I know," He rubbed her arm.

"But the pain varies from woman to woman. I just hope I can cope," She glanced down.

"How painful do you think it will be?" he asked trying to gage how much she thought child birth was going to hurt.

"Can I show you how I think it might hurt?" She suggested.

"Sure but how are ya gonna show me?"

Michael placed her hands either side of Sully's face and squeezed. Burning pain shot through his face as if his face was ripping apart. After a short time Michaela released her grip feeling guilty, smoothing the area she had gripped with her hands.

"OW Michaela that hurt...I felt like my face was going to be ripped apart!" he lifted his hand to rub the area.

"Oh I'm sorry," She kissed each cheek and then his lips. Caressing his cheeks, ears and scalp with her finger tips. Sully's bloody was rushing faster as his heart pounded within his chest.

"You know I'll be there for you, during the delivery. I'll help you through the pain," He wrapped his arms around her and gently lay her back on the grassy slope behind them.

"I know you will, I wouldn't want it any other way," She caressed his temple lovingly. Sully's hand ran down the length of her body following every curve. He came to the small mound where their baby grew.

"One thing though..." He smiled down at her.

"What is that?" She smiled back. His tender made her pulse race.

"When you're giving birth please don't grab my face!" He cringed.

Michaela chuckled. "I promise I won't. I love you so much,"

"I love you too," he kissed her warmly loving the way she responded to his kiss.

The End


End file.
